


Save me

by Hogsnkisses



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Yakko is a good big brother, arrest me im awful, i like being mean to the siblings because i am a monster, small violence but not graphic ok im not that good, wakko gets beat up okay im sorry, wakko gets the shit kicked out of him but yakko and dot fix it and its all okay after that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogsnkisses/pseuds/Hogsnkisses
Summary: A rough encounter with an angry man leaves Wakko hurt and confused. His siblings are there to pick up the pieces.I suck at summaries but basically this is me being mean to Wakko for fun and then making the other characters clean up my. mess.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Save me

**Author's Note:**

> ahahah im so sorry in advance i am a wakko stan and that means i am under legal obligation to bully him relentlessly please enjoy and dont hate me too much chapter two is coming to a theatre near you soon

Wakko stumbled, tears streaming down his face as he was punched once again. 

“Just give me your wallet, kid!” The man snarled, winding back to punch again. “I’m not going to ask again.”

“I-I don’t  _ have _ o-one!” The boy wailed, desperate to make this man believe him. He was almost incoherent as he babbled on, trying with everything in him to get this man to understand. “Just check, p-please. I really d-don’t” 

“I saw you paying for that ice cream, you freak! Stop lying to me!” The man said, kicking him hard in his stomach. 

Wakko doubled over, clutching at his stomach. The man had finally put him down, but he was in too much pain to move. He whimpered as the man drew closer. 

He really didn’t have any money anymore. His big brother had given him enough for some ice cream, and that was it. He thought about Yakko sadly. How he wished he were here. He knew his brother would save him, but he also knew that wasn’t likely. He had sent him to go get something, just to get him out of the house. He was far too annoying for his own good, he thought sadly. And now look where that got him. 

His ice cream continued to melt into a puddle on the floor as he was beaten senseless over a wallet that didn’t even exist. 

* * *

Yakko was worried. 

Well, that was an understatement. He felt absolutely anxious and sick as he paced around the door, every so often opening it up and peering out. 

Where was he? 

Yakko had sent him out of the house out of anger… it wasn’t his proudest moment. He had been trying to help Dot with something, and Wakko just wouldn’t let up. He was practically bouncing off the walls by the time Yakko handed him a five and told him to ‘please, just go’. Wakko had happily announced he was going to get some ice cream, and stuck his tongue out at Dot as she started to object. 

That had been almost 2 and a half hours ago. Yakko was practically tearing his hair out as he paced, waiting desperately for Wakko to come home. He tried to reason with himself as he paced around nervously… Wakko left by himself all the time. He was 11 now, for heaven’s sake. Yakko couldn’t shelter him forever… Still, he had been gone far too long for Yakko’s liking. 

He thanked his lucky stars that Dot was asleep currently. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle his own guilt and terror on top of her own… the only problem was that he couldn’t leave Dot here by herself to go look for him. And he wasn’t sure he was ready to admit to himself that that was necessary yet. 

So he paced, and worried, and paced some more. 

And when three hours had passed and he still wasn’t home, he finally picked up the phone. 

* * *

Wakko wasn’t sure how long he’d been laying there when the lady finally found him. 

The man had given up after a little while longer. He must’ve finally realized that most 11 year olds didn’t carry wallets, and after one more swift punch to the face (that had hurt the most) he had pushed him to the ground and taken off. 

Wakko had cried for a long time after that.

He tried to stand a few times, but found that his  _ everything _ hurt too bad for hm to make much progress. So instead he laid there, cried, and hoped the next person that found him was just a little bit nicer. 

Luckily for him, she was. 

“Oh, you poor baby! What happened?” he heard someone call out, horrified. He looked over weakly as a middle aged woman approached him and kneeled down beside him. “Sweetheart, where does it hurt?”

“E-everywhere.” he whimpered, fresh tears forming in his eyes. She ran a cool hand across his face, and he was suddenly reminded of Yakko. God, he wished he were here. He would know what to do. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” the woman soothed, reaching into her purse and pulling out her phone. She continued to pet him softly while she called the police. He cried weakly, not caring who saw. He was scared of what the police would do when they got there. Was he in trouble? He hoped not. He wished more than anything his family were there with him. Yakko would know what to say to fix this. And Dot gave great hugs. 

“Alright, darling.” The woman cooed. “There’s an ambulance coming.” Wakko’s eyes went wide, and he started to protest. “It’s okay! I’m gonna stay with you the entire time.” She finished kindly. 

Wakko nodded weakly, as he heard the sounds of police sirens fill the air. The woman continued to pet him softly, which he normally hated from strangers. However, this was slightly comforting. It wasn’t Yakko, but… it would do for now. 

He flinched as the ambulance pulled up, and the driver slammed the door. 

“Hey, take it easy, will ya?” The woman said to the ambulance driver harshly. He looked at him apologetically. 

“Hey buddy.” The ambulance driver said, trying to be friendly. “I’m Tom. Can you tell me what happened?” 

“I-I don’t know what h-happened!” Wakko wailed, starting to get worked up again. “He j-just started h-hitting me! I  _ didn’t even do anything!”  _

_ “ _ Shh, it’s okay.” Tom responded. “It’s okay buddy.” Wakko watched him with misty eyes. “Do you have any family we can call?” 

Wakko’s ears perked up at that, and he struggled a bit as they lifted him off the ground and onto the stretcher. “Yes, yes I do. Call Yakko. Please. I want to see him.” He said. 

Tom nodded towards the woman, who pulled her phone out and dialed the number Wakko listed off. 

* * *

“Scratchy, can’t ya just get over here? I have to go look for him!” Yakko said desperately into the phone. “No, you don’t understand… it’s been  _ three  _ hours.” 

He listened as Scratchy rambled on, listing off a million reasons why Yakko didn’t actually need to go look for Wakko. If Yakko were being honest, he was starting to leave “annoyed” territory and veer off into anger-land. What did Scratchy know, anyways? It was  _ his _ brother. He knew him better than anyone. He  _ knew _ when something was wrong. 

“Whatever Scratchy, just  _ get over here _ ” He continued angrily, before finally hanging up. He crossed his arms and muttered angrily, about to leave, when the phone rang again. 

“Hello?” He asked impatiently, thinking Scratchy had called him back instead of just listening. 

“Hello, is this Yakko Warner?” An unfamiliar voice responded. 

“Yeah, this is him. Can I help you?” 

“It’s about your brother, Wakko? We’re taking him to the hospital now. He’s requested you” 

Yakko felt his heart drop out of his body at those words. He was racing into the bedroom and shaking Dot awake before he had even thought to hang up the phone. 


End file.
